


Jak rażony piorunem

by MobyDick



Series: kids!McDanno AU [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation English-Polish, humor & fluff, szczenięce lata McDanno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny nigdy nie był miłośnikiem hawajskiej pogody...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak rażony piorunem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thunderstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844532) by [Indehed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed). 



> **Dzień dobry (ツ)**
> 
> Po streszczeniu łatwo się domyślić, jaki aspekt dzieciństwa chłopaków powspominamy tym razem, więc ja już tylko offtopowo dodam, że dokładnie dzisiaj wypada trzecia rocznica od publikacji oryginału tego ficzka ^_^  
> And yeah, dobrze znać co najmniej pierwszą części tej serii, żeby wiedzieć, o co tu chodzi ;-)
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

Tak naprawdę nie pamiętał pierwszego razu. Mieszkał na Hawajach, odkąd miał trzy lata, a biorąc pod uwagę specyfikę hawajskiej pogody, niemożliwym było, żeby nie doświadczył paru gwałtownych burz. Wiedział, że nie przepadał za nimi, kiedy był bardzo mały. Jego dziecięca wyobraźnia była tak żywa, iż był przekonany, że burze są przerażające, a jego mama mówi mu z czułością, że miał zwyczaj chować się pod jej łóżkiem albo pod kuchennym stołem, myśląc, że to najbezpieczniejsze miejsca.

Danny wie także, że gdy był już starszy, przestał się nimi tak mocno przejmować. Nadal nie lubi burz, to by było głupie. Bycie złapanym przez silną ulewę nigdy nie jest zabawne. Zostać przemoczonym do suchej nitki, czuć wielkie krople wody, które spadają mu na głowę, spływają mu po nosie i uderzają w jego ramiona - zawsze tego nienawidził i nienawidzi tego dalej po dziś dzień.

Jednak zapamiętał dokładnie jeden raz, kiedy nie mógł mieć więcej niż pięć lat. Tego dnia obaj chłopcy znajdowali się pod opieką Doris McGarrett i nadciągała burza. Steve i Danny bawili się na podwórku za domem, wspinając się na ogrodowe meble, dopóki Doris nie zawołała ich do środka, ponieważ niebo pociemniało bardzo szybko.

Poszli na górę do pokoju Steve'a, gdzie było duże okno wychodzące na ocean, i Steve z zafascynowaniem obserwował chmury oraz odległy horyzont zamglony deszczem, który coraz bardziej się do nich zbliżał.

Danny usadowił się na łóżku. Nie chciał sprawiać wrażenia przestraszonego. Chciał być dzielny i chciał nie dopuścić do tego, by Steve zobaczył, że się niepokoi, lecz gdy huknął ten pierwszy grzmot, a błyskawica przecięła niebo, wzdrygnął się i być może... _być może_ z jego ust wydobyło się zalęknione piśnięcie.

Spodziewał się, że Steve będzie sobie z niego żartował, jednak Steve tego nie zrobił. Chłopiec skierował zaniepokojone spojrzenie na Danny'ego, pytając, co jest nie tak, a Danny z jakiegoś niewiadomego powodu bez trudu ustąpił i powiedział Steve'owi, że nie lubi piorunów. Usłyszawszy to, Steve chwycił dwie pary zbyt dużych słuchawek i podłączył je do małego keyboardu. Zaczęli grać naprawdę kiepską muzykę i nie przestali, dopóki burza nie oddaliła się na tyle, że dudnienie grzmotów ucichło wystarczająco, aby im nie przeszkadzać.

Od tamtego momentu, za każdym razem w czasie burzy Steve znajdował sposób, by jakoś odwrócić uwagę Danny'ego, a Danny zawsze był mu za to wdzięczny. Zazwyczaj Steve wykorzystywał w tym celu jakieś inne źródło hałasu, czy to muzykę, czy telewizję albo radio - to nie miało znaczenia. Zawsze dobrze sobie radzili, dopóki Doris lub mama Danny'ego nie przyszły do ich pokoju i nie kazały im zachowywać się ciszej. Wtedy chłopcy zaczynali chichotać, traktując swój sposób na zagłuszanie burzy jako prywatny dowcip, który zachowywali między sobą, i nigdy nie zdradzili nikomu innemu, że to wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Danny był czymś przestraszony.

Nie tylko burze wywarły wpływ na ich wzajemne relacje. Hawajskie słońce było jaskrawe i stale obecne. Chociaż często zakładali okulary przeciwsłoneczne, to nie zawsze było praktyczne, a poza tym czasami zwyczajnie zapominało się, żeby włożyć okulary do kieszeni czy wsunąć je sobie na głowę, kiedy wychodziło się z domu i akurat było pochmurno.

Danny zawsze miał z tym gorzej, kiedy jako nastolatkowie wychodzili na plażę. Ponieważ sam nie surfował, zawsze po prostu zostawał na ręczniku, rozsiadając się wygodnie na piasku i obserwując, jak Steve i pozostali doskonalą swoje umiejętności. Jeżeli Danny zapomniał swoich okularów, używał okularów Steve'a, w czasie gdy tamten był w wodzie. Było to eleganckie rozwiązanie, jednak tylko do chwili, aż Steve był zbyt zmęczony pływaniem i wracał na plażę, gdzie Danny pilnował ich przenośnej lodówki. Steve dopadał do lodówki i szperał w środku, by wyciągnąć butelkę wody, po czym pochłaniał jej zawartość, jednocześnie kiwając ręką na Danny'ego, żeby oddał mu jego okulary.

Ich nowe rozwiązanie tego problemu miało miejsce po raz pierwszy, gdy mieli około dwunastu lat. Steve rozłożył swój ręcznik, wytrzepując piasek na Danny'ego, który osłonił twarz dłonią, ale mimo to ostatecznie musiał odkaszlnąć i wypluć piasek z ust, równocześnie przecierając oczy. Steve położył się obok niego, krzyżując nogi w kostkach i opierając głowę na rękach.

Danny dalej siedział na swoim ręczniku, podparty na wyprostowanych ramionach, spoglądając po sobie i mrużąc oczy w jaskrawym świetle.

\- Chodź no tutaj. - Steve przywołał go skinieniem ręki, a Danny popatrzył na niego zdezorientowanym wzrokiem.

\- Słucham?

\- Pewnie i tak już za długo siedziałeś twarzą do słońca, powinieneś się odwrócić, dzięki temu twoja opalenizna będzie bardziej równomierna i tak dalej.

\- Nie jestem tu po to, żeby się opalać, opalanie się jest dla dziewczyn. Jestem tutaj, żeby cieszyć się plażą. W pewnym sensie pod przymusem, rzecz jasna.

\- Pod przymusem? Danny?

\- No co? Wiesz, co to znaczy - nadąsał się Danny. Steve jedynie znowu spróbował przywołać go do siebie i wyciągnął rękę do mniejszego chłopca, kiedy Danny bardzo niechętnie zrobił to, o co Steve go prosił. Obrócił się plecami do słońca i położył się bliżej Steve'a. Wtedy Steve otoczył swoją teraz już wolną ręką barki Danny'ego i pozwolił mu ukryć oczy przed jasnym światłem na swoim ramieniu. To było o wiele wygodniejsze niż konieczność trzymania w górze własnej dłoni i ręki, by osłonić się przed słońcem, a ulga, jaką to przyniosło jego oczom, sprawiła, że w parę chwil później Danny wzdychał z zadowoleniem.

Co roku, gdy zbliżało się Boże Narodzenie, jego ojciec zaczynał przysyłać im zdjęcia z domu. Danny uważał New Jersey za swój dom, mimo iż nie mieszkał tam, odkąd był małym dzieckiem, ponieważ czuł, jakby to był jego duchowy dom. To stamtąd pochodzili "jego ludzie" i przez to czuł z Jersey więzy pokrewieństwa. Żyjąc ze swoją rodziną, zachował dziwną mieszaninę New Jersey w swoim akcencie, który szpeciło jedynie kilka z bardziej niedbałych dźwięków wyspiarskiej mowy (za co całkowicie obwiniał Steve'a).

Danny pokazał Steve'owi te fotografie i westchnął z przygnębieniem, pragnąc choć raz móc przeżyć taką zimę jak w New Jersey i zobaczyć trochę prawdziwego śniegu. Opatulić się w szalik, czapkę i rękawiczki... pójść na łyżwy, ulepić bałwana. Cokolwiek. Po prostu poczuć trochę zimna, a potem rozgrzać się przy kaloryferze we własnym domu i patrzeć, jak świat za oknem zajmuje się własnymi sprawami.

Gdy mieli po szesnaście lat, tak się jakoś złożyło, że Steve postanowił spróbować uczynić Danny'ego szczęśliwszym. Boże Narodzenie było złym okresem dla Danny'ego nie tylko z powodu pogody, lecz ponieważ był to czas dla rodziny, a jego ojciec nie mógł być przy nich osobiście. Jego tata przebierał się za Mikołaja i przysyłał zdjęcia, na których trzymał prezenty, które później - jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie - miały dotrzeć na Hawaje w samą porę, by mogły zostać rozpakowane w Gwiazdkowy poranek. Poza tym uroczyście obiecał Danny'emu, że podczas każdej grudniowej rozmowy telefonicznej będzie miał na sobie czerwony kostium. Ze słuchawki dobiegały wtedy szeleszczące odgłosy, a tata Danny'ego często podkreślał, że głaszcze swoją białą brodę, kiedy zastanawia się nad różnymi sprawami. Danny to uwielbiał, podobnie jak pozostałe dzieciaki, i przyrzekł sobie, że gdy sam zostanie ojcem, będzie się przebierał za Mikołaja dla własnych dzieci.

Dwudziesty piąty grudnia zbliżał się szybko, a w szkole kończyły się zajęcia aż do nowego roku. Następnego dnia Steve zjawił się u Danny'ego z samego rana, taszcząc ze sobą jakąś torbę. Danny został wygoniony z domu przez swoją ciocię i wujka z poleceniem, by poszedł się zabawić, a John McGarrett zawiózł ich do centrum handlowego, gdzie zorganizowano sztuczne lodowisko. Ślizgawka znajdowała się w budynku, ale to mimo wszystko był lód, a wokół było zimno. Steve otworzył swoją torbę, wewnątrz której znajdowały się dwa szaliki, dwie czapki i dwie pary rękawiczek, które mogli założyć jako dodatek do swoich jeansów i t-shirtów.

Wypożyczyli dla siebie łyżwy i zaczęli ślizgać się ostrożnie, otoczeni przez inne dzieciaki oraz dorosłych, którzy albo znajdowali się w podobnej sytuacji, albo mknęli po lodzie z przerażającą szybkością. Steve miał dobrą koordynację, jednak jego wzrost i typowa dla nastolatków patykowata sylwetka sprawiały, że jego poczucie równowagi było niezgrabne. Danny'ego cechował niżej położony środek ciężkości, zatem był w stanie znacznie lepiej utrzymywać się na nogach, jednak cierpliwie został przy bandzie, dopóki Steve nie załapał, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, a następnie chwycił go za rękę, kiedy spróbowali oddalić się od dającej bezpieczeństwo barierki. Pomimo kilku dosyć bolesnych niepowodzeń, chichocząc, przebyli całą drogę wokół ślizgawki, aż w końcu zdołali nabrać wystarczającej prędkości, by mieć z jazdy na łyżwach więcej frajdy, niż mogli się tego spodziewać.

Spędzili tam tylko godzinę, lecz to wystarczyło, aby Danny wiedział, że Steve zrobił to, by wywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy - i to się Steve'owi udało. Następnie udali się na górę do części restauracyjnej, wciąż ubrani w swoje zimowe dodatki, gdzie zamówili gorącą czekoladę na stoisku z napojami i stamtąd obserwowali innych ludzi, którzy próbowali swoich sił na lodzie. Przyglądali się, jak innym szło równie żałośnie jak im samym na początku, śmiali się, krzywili się boleśnie, gdy ktoś zaliczył paskudny upadek, i wspominali czas spędzony na ślizgawce, jak gdyby wydarzyło się to przed laty.

Poszli na lodowisko jeszcze kilka razy, zanim w styczniu ponownie rozpoczęła się szkoła. Steve obiecał, że powtórzą to w następną zimę, a Danny pomyślał wtedy, że mając takie widoki na przyszłość, być może Gwiazdka na Hawajach nie będzie ostatecznie taka zła. Lecz w tym samym roku zmarła mama Steve'a. Steve wyjechał. Steve cieszył się prawdziwym, zimnym Bożym Narodzeniem na kontynencie, natomiast Danny czuł do hawajskiej Gwiazdki jeszcze większą nienawiść niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Był to jego najmniej ulubiony czas w roku, jaki przyszło mu spędzać na wyspach.

Ta pierwsza Gwiazdka na Hawajach z Grace stanowiła osobliwą mieszankę lęku i podekscytowania. Steve zapamiętał tak wiele z ich wspólnego dorastania - więcej niż Danny przypuszczał - i wprowadził pewne elementy tamtego okresu z powrotem w życie Danny'ego. Danny traktował tamto Boże Narodzenie jako coś bardzo ważnego i niepokoił się, czy Steve wie, jak wiele ono dla niego znaczyło.

Na początku grudnia rzucał różne aluzje o przebraniu się za Mikołaja dla Grace i kupnie nowego kostiumu w tym celu. Już wtedy był przygnębiony, że w Boże Narodzenie będzie się widział z Grace tylko przez sześć godzin i chciał jak najlepiej wykorzystać ten czas. Ubolewał także nad brakiem śniegu, do którego zdążył się przyzwyczaić, kiedy przeprowadził się z powrotem do New Jersey na okres college'u i szkoły policyjnej. Opowiedział Steve'owi o tym, jaki to był szok dla jego organizmu, bez względu na to, jak bardzo zawsze pragnął tego doświadczyć, lecz z biegiem lat przywyknął do tego, a będąc znowu na Hawajach... cóż, zwyczajnie czuł, że coś jest nie tak.

Jednak dwudziestego trzeciego grudnia Steve zaciągnął Danny'ego do znajomego - aczkolwiek wyglądającego teraz nieco inaczej - centrum handlowego i zabrał go na łyżwy. Tak jak z jazdą na rowerze, obaj przypomnieli to sobie na tyle, by nie wyjść na skończonych gamoni i dołożyli wszelkich starań, by jazda na łyżwach wyglądała na dobrą rozrywkę dla trzydziestoparoletnich facetów. Był to cudownie spędzony czas, a po ślizgawce przeszli do części restauracyjnej na gorącą czekoladę, dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, gdy mieli po szesnaście lat.

Danny nie przestawał się uśmiechać, a Steve reagował na to niczym ćma na płomień.

Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, niebo było ciemne i pochmurne i zanosiło się na ulewę. Zdążyli dotrzeć do samochodu, zanim masywne krople wody zaczęły spadać z nieba, lecz gdy jechali do domu, rozszalała się potężna nawałnica, a hałas, jaki robiły krople walące o dach auta, był niemal ogłuszający.

Zaparkowali na podjeździe, ale żaden nie ruszył się z miejsca, by wysiąść i przebiec trzy metry, które dzieliły ich od drzwi. Zamiast tego Steve odwrócił się w stronę Danny'ego.

\- Włączyć radio? - zapytał. Danny kiwnął twierdząco głową, więc Steve włączył radio i podkręcił głośność, żeby zagłuszyć większość odgłosów deszczu. Poruszył się na swoim fotelu, po czym odwrócił się, spoglądając do tyłu. Skinieniem głowy dał znać Danny'emu, żeby przesiadł się razem z nim na tylne siedzenie. Steve rozciągnął się na tylnej kanapie, próbując zostawić trochę wolnego miejsca, a Danny ruszył w ślad za nim, po czym praktycznie runął na Steve'a, gdy zaczepił stopą o uchwyt na kubek.

Steve przyciągnął go blisko do siebie i luźno złożonymi dłońmi zakrył uszy Danny'ego.  
\- Wybacz, nie mam w samochodzie żadnych słuchawek.

Danny po prostu obdarzył Steve'a szerokim uśmiechem, wiedząc dokładnie, do czego Steve nawiązywał. Tamtego prywatnego dowcipu odnośnie hałasu podczas burzy po dziś dzień nie wyjaśnili nikomu innemu.  
\- Być może uda ci się odwrócić moją uwagę w jakiś inny sposób.

\- No cóż, z całą pewnością mogę spróbować. - Steve skinął głową i pocałował Danny'ego.

Szum krwi krążącej w jego żyłach i docierający do jego uszu wystarczył, aby Danny wiedział, że ich bardzo dorosły sposób radzenia sobie z uderzeniami piorunów był bardzo przyjemnym nowym zwrotem w ich sekretnej grze.

__________________________________________________________ 


End file.
